Marshmallow Love
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Yami and Yugi decide to go camping for a weekend, as both enjoy some marshmallows, love can burn between them strongly. YxYY yaoi, lemon. Don't like don't read


pNekogal: Hey! Lately I've read stories of Yami and Yugi, but related with bubble gum or chocolate, so I said to myself, why not make a story with marshmallows? That's why you are reading this. The idea came to me in my Math class.

Yami: -thinks- marshmallows, I wonder what you will do with it, we never know what's going on inside that brain of yours.

Nekogal: -laughs- that's right.

Yugi: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot.

Nekogal: The warnings are: Fluffness, yaoi, puzzleshipping and of course, a lemon

Yami: -smiles- Now I get it, you will…

Nekogal: -interrupts Yami- enjoy it!

**ISWEARTHATIDIDN'TDOIT!THEWINDOWJUSTBROKEBYITSELF!**

Two weeks ago Yami confessed his deep and secret love to Yugi, not just that but Yugi confessed too; so for now our new and happy couple were dating, specially because of the summer vacations.

Yami wanting to be with his couple more time in private had the idea to spend a weekend with him camping outside the city, near or in the middle of the forest to make it more romantic. Yugi obviously agreed not even imagining what was going to happen.

Finally the weekend came, both packed the necessary things they could need, like cloths, food, a camping set, pillows, sheets, and of course what it is a camping day without eating marshmallows? They packed everything and took their way.

Both outside the tent, in the middle of the forest almost at midnight, no one was tired even though they played together in the river; they were enjoying the light of the moon and stars feeling the warmth of the fire. Yami who planned that night for long time took out the bag of marshmallows and warm them in the bonfire with a stick.

Yugi sighed of happiness, lying on the soft grass still watching the stars above him "This is a beautiful night Yami, I'm so glad we are in here watching it together"

Yami turned at Yugi and smiled, as he ate the burned marshmallow. "You like it?"

"Yeah, and a lot. Just to be in here watching the nocturne sky, hearing the owls and crickets, feeling the warmth of a well done bonfire and to be alone with you is more than enough for me"

Yami set another marshmallow in the fire "I like you think of it in that way Aibou, it sounds even better coming from you"

Yugi chuckled "Thanks" The younger sat up and looked at his dark "So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Whatever you want, we can go fishing, we can explore the place or we can even watch some birds. I really don't know right now" Yami grinned looking at the fire "But the most important thing is what to do right now, don't you think?"

Yugi looked confused at Yami "I thought we were going to sleep"

The older chuckled and looked at his lover "Just sleep? Come on Yugi, we are together in this beautiful night, we are all alone and we can do whatever we want"

Yugi still confused picked up a stick and took a marshmallow setting it on the fire "I still don't get what your point is"

Yami ate his marshmallow, enjoying it like it was Yugi's soft skin. He then frowned looking at the floor "You know what? Just forget about it, it was nothing at all, we can do it some other day. It's not really a big deal"

Finally understanding Yugi spoke "But I thought you wanted to do it Yami-kun"

Yami surprised at the answer looked at Yugi, he surprised even more at seeing his lover with half of a marshmallow inside his mouth and the other half al alone, and his innocent amethyst eyes were now filled with lust.

Yami smiled at Yugi, and leaned forward to eat the other half. He bit the soft and white marshmallow, loving the sweet taste with the spicy one of his lover's mouth, closing his eyes slowly to just focus at what was happening in that moment. Yami then moaned at feeling his teeth against Yugi's, it sure tasted delicious to him; it was something he wanted to taste forever.

Both separated, from the instant Yami didn't felt Yugi's lips he opened his eyes to see his lover chewing softly in a very seductive way. Yami at this licked his lips, wanting to taste it too, then he felt his member turn slightly erect at the visual excitation.

Yugi enjoying the flavor and reaction of Yami kept doing it. After he swallowed it, he began to clean his lips slowly and softly with his tongue.

Yami got closer to his light and almost purring he spoke "Yugi… what are you doing…?"

Yugi moved closer too, apart from the other's mouth just a few inches "What, this? I'm just cleaning my lips" He said in a seductive voice.

Yami's member turned even more erect "You better stop if you don't want to feel me inside of you"

Yugi chuckled and answered with a playful voice "Maybe I do want to feel you"

Yami letting his instincts control him, kissed Yugi deeply in the lips, pushing him to the grass. He licked the soft gum and teeth, making the kiss hard and rough, as he wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist.

Yugi satisfied with the result moaned at the sensation, but, was it right to give his virginity to Yami? All of his thoughts said it was ok, so he had nothing to worry about.

Then for an unexpected reason Yami stopped his actions. Yugi a little disappointed looked at Yami with curiosity "What's wrong Yami?"

Yami seemed to be a little worried "Are you sure we should do this Aibou? I mean, we should think about the consequences if we do it"

Yugi smiled cutely understanding what he meant "Like what?"

Yami muttered still unsure, there was nothing bad with doing it but for some reason he didn't felt very sure "W-Well… for example… you could… I… um… you could get pregnant"

"What?! Yami I'm not a girl, I'm sure you are aware of it"

Yami felt even more nervous "I know but…"

Yugi interrupted Yami with a kiss "It's normal to feel nervous, I am a little bit but just forget about it ok?"

Yami nodded.

"Good boy, now my shirt won't get off by itself"

Yami now feeling surer about it smiled, and proceeded to unbutton the shirt from up to down. Yugi just closed his eyes waiting to feel what his body wanted. Then in less than a minute Yugi felt the breeze run thorough his pale chest, he opened his eyes and saw Yami already tasting it, those crimson eyes were filled with passion and lust of just imagine it. Yugi chuckled at seeing Yami lick his lips.

"What are you waiting for Yami? I won't stop you"

Yami answered with his actions, he leaned down and licked the right nipple in circular motion, as both of his hands snaked under Yugi's pants and stroke his inner thighs. Yugi closed his eyes and moaned at it.

The younger still conscious began to get off Yami's shirt, when he did he tossed the unwanted article to the grass. Then Yugi gasped at feeling the hands of Yami squish his member slightly. Yami loved the reaction of it, he wanted to hear it again, he then bit the nipple he was licking leaving a small mark of his teeth on it; this time Yugi moaned inside his throat.

The older still biting the nipple, took a marshmallow from the bag and placed it on his mouth waiting for Yugi to eat the other half. Yugi did and got completely distracted by the kiss not even noticing that Yami unmade his belt and began to move the zipper down.

Yugi gave a loud moan, as Yami's hands moved the pants down and caressed his lover's chest with his own. Yami deepened the kiss even more as a distraction, Yugi just avoided to scream, it was good but he did not wanted to break the kiss.

Yami without wasting his time tossed away the pants along the boxers of Yugi, then he stopped the kiss and looked at the nude body carefully. Yugi opened his eyes and realized what just happened; as he saw Yami he noticed that he was naked. Yugi did his best to not blush about it.

Yami smiled at Yugi "Beautiful"

Yugi blushed even more, now he was getting nervous "Um, t-thanks?"

Yami chuckled. He did not said anything else he just leaned forward to that soft and pale neck, as he tasted it he moaned at it, he then began to lick and nip the soft skin in a way nobody could resist.

Yugi held Yami's back, and began to stroke it as Yami's tongue traveled from the neck to the sensitive point of the ear. Yugi's stroking turned into scratching when Yami pushed his hips against Yugi's with a lot of strength.

"Y-Yami…! mmm… oh!"

The older loved the answer of it, he wanted to hear a scream, and a loud one coming from his lover. Smirking Yami moved lower to Yugi's novel and kissed it, and licked it from inside and around it producing Yugi to shiver. His tongue danced over the soft flesh, in circles, from up and down and doing some moves that could not be identified but they sure felt good.

Yami's hands were moving to the opposite direction his lips were, both snaked to the nipples and nipped each one of them. At this action Yugi yelped.

Yami chuckled and returned to Yugi's lips, he licked them seductively and came inside the warm mouth. Yugi moaned inside the kiss and closed his eyes. The older separated and whispered something to Yugi "You taste delicious" Yugi did not answered, he just nodded slightly.

The older caressed the legs and felt his fingers slid a little upper and his member turned more erect. He now wanted something else.

Yami breathed deeply in front of Yugi's member giving a warm sensation. The smaller moaned at it, he wanted to push Yami's face but he controlled himself. Yami could sense it, he just smiled and began to lick the right thigh of Yugi, loving the taste of it at just touching the flesh with the tip of his tongue.

Yugi moaned louder and arched his back "Yami… high… h-higher…" He held Yami's hair and moved it up to his lonely member.

Yami licked it, it tasted good, he did it again, and again and in just a second he could not stop himself. Yugi suppressed a scream inside his throat, and slid his hands to Yami's back again as he stroke it in a savage way.

Then without a warning Yami collocated Yugi fully inside his mouth, rasping the skin with his teeth, wanting to bit it strongly.

"Oh yes! Mmm… Yami…. so warm…."

Yugi never felt something like it, it was warm and soft, it felt very good. Then Yugi gave a mixture of moan and scream at feeling Yami's mouth suck him hard. Yami did it again, this time even harder.

That sound was beautiful, Yami wanted to hear it again, but louder this time and to do it he had to go further than that. Wanting to please his wishes he sat up letting Yugi out of his mouth and undid his belt, as he threw his pants away, luckily he wasn't wearing boxers that day.

Yami positioned himself in front of Yugi's entrance, but before he could get in he kissed Yugi slightly in the lips "I love you Yugi"

Then Yami penetrated inside, as Yugi screamed in pleasure. The older then began to thrust in and out, letting only his tip inside and then pushing inside again hitting the prostate hardly. Yugi screamed again and bucked his hips up in perfect tempo with the forced thrusts of Yami.

Again Yami took another marshmallow and ate it as he kissed Yugi roughly on the lips not stopping his actions. Yugi moaned and screamed at the same time inside the kiss loving what Yami was doing to his body; but then Yugi felt the muscles of his stomach getting tight, he could not hold it anymore.

"Yami! C-cum…!"

The older memorized the words, then he moved his hand down to receive the liquid pouring. It was warm and thick; as it stopped flowing Yami drank every single drop of it and cleaned his hand with his tongue.

Satisfied by the taste Yami held Yugi's hips and began to move all around inside. As an answer Yugi moaned deeply and bucked his hips up making Yami go even deeper if possible.

He hit inside of Yugi again, and again, each time Yugi screamed louder and louder in pleasure. He arched his back and bucked his hips up with all his energy wanting to feel even more from his lover.

Yami a little disappointed had no more energy left, so he came outside of Yugi and kissed his cheek before lying on the grass next to him.

Panting Yami turned to see Yugi and smiled at him "You know, we still have enough marshmallows for tomorrow"

Yugi returned the smiled "Sounds good to me"

**IGOTCHOCOLATEBUBBLEGUM!**

Nekogal: Hoped you liked it people! I worked on it some time but is finally done, please review, I will be so grateful if you do

Yami: Ha, I knew that was going to happen.

Yugi: And you said we never do it, huh?

Yami: -stays quite-

Nekogal: Until next time then!


End file.
